One Better
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The legendary Elvish Nomads have once again resurfaced in Middle Earth. Hatred rules the relationship between the Woodland Realm and the Elvish Nomads. Yet two Elves manage to slip through the cracks of loathing. Will it be enough to bring peace?


_**The legendary Elvish Nomads have once again resurfaced in Middle Earth. Hatred rules the relationship between the Woodland Realm and the Elvish Nomads. Yet two Elves manage to slip through the cracks of loathing. Will it be enough to bring peace?**_

 _ **One Better**_  
Ch1_Tainted Snow

Gentle snow fell soft as whispers in the dark as Legolas and his company rode through the vast snow-covered valleys beyond the Mirkwood Forest. Legolas led the way to the Northern border of the Woodland Realm, but was lost in thought.

Legolas' orders were simple; destroy the Orc pack that was traveling through his father's lands. The thing that disturbed Legolas was what that if the Orcs has taken captives. If they did were they human or Elf-kind? Was he supposed to help them or leave them to die in the cold?

Legolas looked up at the gray skies with his bright blue eyes. Snow melted against his skin and was caught in his eyelashes. For once, Legolas' calm mind was disturbed and he was at a loss of what to do.

Thranduil's words continued to haunt Legolas to the core.

 **(Flashback)**

The halls of Mirkwood were unusually more quiet than normal. Legolas walked up to the throne and bowed, "You wanted to see me, my Lord?" He stood up and looked at his father, Thranduil, who was sitting on his throne.

"Yes, iôn nîn. There are reports of an Orc pack gathering on the northern watches. I want them exterminated before they get any closer to these walls." Thranduil said, looking down from his magnificent throne.

"Yes, Adar," Legolas said, "But I can't help but wonder why Orcs are passing through our lands."

Thranduil felt a mild bit of frustration enter his mind but didn't let the emotion show through his voice. He stated evenly his answer. "The reason, Legolas, does not matter. The only thing that matters is that they are eradicated from our lands." He cleared his throat, deciding to give his son a bit more information. He may need it, the Elvenking thought. "They have been roving the borders of the Realm for some time; pillaging and plundering a few settlements that are not under my rule."

"These settlements you speak of, are they not Elf-kind?" Legolas asked.

"They do not matter." Thranduil stated firmly. "I only mention them now in hopes that such knowledge might aid you and as an example to you. Be careful. These Orcs are not your common rabble of filthy creatures. These Orcs are strong and daring. Be on your guard when you come upon them and take your best men with you."

Thranduil had known a question like that would come but his son had to know what he was dealing with. Thranduil would never forgive himself if he had withheld information that may have proved useful and Valar forgive him if that information would have perhaps kept Legolas from being hurt. He strove to find anything else that could prove useful. The younger Elf did not need to know the truth of these settlements yet. It would only distract him...

Yes, Thranduil thought to himself. Distractions were the least needed thing. He waited for his son's reply.

"What if these Orcs have taken captives, Adar, what if they are of our own kind?"

"What about them? Our dungeons cannot hold entire villages. Your orders are simply: find the Orc pack and destroy it. Nothing more; nothing less. I expect you to leave immediately. The Captain of the Guard has already been ordered to prepare as well. That is all I will say."

The king waved away his son with a flick of his hand and began to study his scepter, signifying the talk was, indeed, over.

Legolas bowed, "As you command, Adar." Legolas left as ordered, wondering what it could be about these settlements that his Father disdained.

 **(End of Flashback)**

Legolas led the way up a snow-covered hill. His horse whinnied and jerked away from the path, pulling Legolas out of his deep train of thought. " _Easy, easy_ ," Legolas soothed his horse and patted the horse's neck gently.

Legolas looked down into the valley to see the Orc pack that they had been looking for. There were at least fifty Orcs. More than Legolas was expecting. "Take them out," he told the Elves that had rode with him, "Leave none alive." He and his kin rode down the hill just as an Orc spotted them and roared.

Legolas jumped off his horse and shot an arrow at an Orc. Out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw an elleth tied to a tree.

##############

Legolas was shooting down Orcs left and right. He turned just in time to see the elleth strike down an Orc that was coming up behind him. He looked at her surprised; wondering how she got loose. " _Why are you looking at me like that, Prince_ Legolas?" She wondered.

" _What_?" Legolas looked at her confused.

" _Don't you have other enemies to slay? Are you not a warrior of the Woodland Realm?"_ She asked. She whirled around and shot an arrow straight through an Orc's head that was rushing towards them.

Legolas shot an arrow at the Orc behind her and she shot an arrow at the Orc behind Legolas simultaneously.

" _What's your name?"_ Legolas asked her.

" _Is that really important right now?"_ She wondered after she shot another Orc down.

" _Well, I would like to know the name of the one who saved my life_ ," Legolas looked at her. He just now realized how light blue her eyes were. How her hair was black as the night sky.

She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. She answered him. "Myalyn."

He felt his eyebrows rise at the name. It was... He swiftly drew back and let loose another arrow. It sailed satisfyingly into the back of an Orc.

... Fitting. Myalyn...

He shot yet another Orc. The arrow going through two Orcs at the same time. " _My thanks_ , Myalyn."

" _You're welcome, My Lord_ Legolas," Myalyn said. She aimed another arrow, " _Just don't get used to it,_ " She let the arrow fly. She gave him a faint cocky smile.

Wait?! She knew his name?! Legolas' mind struggled backwards, trying to remember if he had told her. No, he had not, but she had known. The realization struck him. He continued to fight the Orcs but remained within earshot of her. This he had to know. Most of the time he could... Legolas ducked under an Orc scimitar, whirled sideways then quickly stuck an arrow in its gut... Go throughout the forest without being known as the Prince.

" _How do you know I'm the Prince_?"

Myalyn merely shrugged, " _Who else would you be, hunting Orcs so close to Mirkwood_?" She did a back-flip over an Orc coming at her and grabbed him from behind and slit his throat with a dagger. She let the corpse fall to the ground at her feet.

Legolas stopped in the middle of drawing back an arrow and watched her drop the Orc. For a second he was perplexed. Who was this? He turned his mind back to drawing. He let the arrow loose. The battle was now done.

Myalyn sheathed her dagger after she cleaned the blade. " _Does it really matter how I know who you are as long as I'm right_?" She wondered, looking at Legolas.

He considered the question with head slightly cocked. " _I suppose not_." He offered her a proper greeting. Touching his hand to his heart and dipping his head in a slight bow. " _You fight well_."

She greeted him the same way. She kind of smiled, " _So do you_." They looked at the horse that came up to Legolas when Legolas called him over.

Legolas looked at Myalyn, " _Come back to Mirkwood with me_."

" _Why? I have no home there_ ," She told him.

Legolas gave her a curious look. " _You have no home there_?" He abandoned the question and went to another, " _I noticed your confusion at the beginning of the battle when I cried out in Westron_." This time he smirked. " _May I ask why that was_?"

" _My people do not associate ourselves with the likes of Men, therefore I do not know the language Men_ ," Myalyn answered. " _Adar, won't allow it; won't allow us to associate with Men_ ," Myalyn added. " _I left my people in order to find a new way of life_."

Legolas quirked a brow. He had not met an Elf that did not speak Westron before... He tried to keep his voice level like he had seen his father do so many times. " _Oh, excuse me, but that is a surprise... To me. Who are your people_?"

" _The Elvish Nomads_ ," Myalyn replied, " _You may have heard us referred to as 'settlements'_."

" _Ah_." He nodded understanding. He did not know much about the smaller settlements. Save that they were abundant on the fringes of his father's realm and that they were not heavily defended.

" _Either way it doesn't matter_ ," Myalyn looked up at the gray skies and watched the snow fall. " _We Nomads never had a home and we never will. Me leaving is no consequence_." A crisp chilly breeze blew pass them and Myalyn's hair took flight.

Legolas stood there for a moment in awkward silence then he turned to the tasks at hand. The battle was over but they still had much to do. " _Come, we must burn the bodies and take stock of any losses. Do you wish to help_?"

Myalyn looked at him and smiled, " _Sure_."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _Italics =_ Elvish

 _ **Big thank you to Eldhoron for helping me with this chapter!**_


End file.
